Study of 1- and 2-halogenocodeines and -morphines has been continued. Further development of methods worked out in cooperation with Prof. J. M. Cook has yielded the first derivative of tetracyclo(5.5.1.04,13.010,13)tridecane; the name "staurane" is proposed for this novel ring system, which is of great stereochemical interest because of its high symmetry. The main pigment of the blue latex of the edible mushroom Lactarius indigo has been identified as the stearate ester of 1-hydroxymethyl-4-methyl-7-isopropenylazulene; it is only the third example of a naturally-occurring azulene. The related L. paradoxus with red latex seems to contain a dihydro derivative of the blue pigment from L. indigo. The main alkaloid from Amoora rohituka (Meliaceae) has been isolated in pure, crystalline form; its chemical constitution is being studied. The plant was used in traditional medicine of ancient India.